This is an integrated basic laboratory and basic clinical research program directed at the development of new, more effective therapy for malignant diseases. Nineteen research projects comprise this proposal. Four are in the field of Immunology research: "Monocyte and RES Function in Human Cancer", "Immunodiagnosis of Cancer: Purification of Human Tumor Associated Antigens", "Microbial Crossreactive Tumor Assessment of Immunodiagnostic and Therapeutic Potential", and "Serine Proteases and Protease Inhibitors in the Control of Immunosurveillance and Cellular Proliferation in Adult Acute Leukemia". Seven are in the area of Pharmacology Research: "The Effects of Infectious Bacterial Constituents on the Metabolism of Anticancer Drugs", "Pharmacologically Designed Cancer Chemotherapy", "Nucleoside-5"-Phosphate Esters as Latent Precursors of Antitumor Nucleotides", "The Biochemical Basis of Therapeutic Activity", "Analytical Profiles of Antitumor Agents", "New Polyheterocyclic Quinone Aminoglycosides as Potential Antitumor Agents", and "Mechanisms of Drug Action". Five are in the area of Supportive Therapy Research: "Leukemic Cell Colony Formation In Vitro", "Bone Marrow Rescue With Peripheral Blood Stem Cells", "Some Studies on Autologous Bone Marrow Transplantation in Murine Experimental Leukemia Model", "The Role of T-Lymphocytes in Myelopoiesis", and "The In Vitro Cloning of Human Tumor Cells". Three are in the field of Research Hematology: "Detection of Proliferative Potential in Human Leukemia", "Determination of Cell Cycle Transit Times In Vitro and In Vivo", and "Cellular Response to Antineoplastic Agents".